Illogical Mind
by forever.blue.skies
Summary: Nagihiko's been a girl for most of his life, so logically, he should know how a girl's mind works, right? No. Logic has no place in a girl's mind.


_~Illogical Mind~_

_Disclaimer: Do not own any of this...Boo. :(_

_Dedication: My dad, who unknowingly gave me the idea. X3_

* * *

Pink petals danced in the wind, and gentle breezes ruffled the trees. Nagihiko stared up at the cherry blossom tree, at peace with the world.

That is, most of the world. He could still remember the piercing glare from beside him during science class. The glare which came from the object of many boy's affections, and yet the same small, petite girl hated his guts.

Pleasant, no?

The girl's hair was curled and tumbled around her shoulders like a caramel waterfall, only stopped by the exact same hairband every time. Big golden eyes pierced straight through you if she ever gave you a second glance (which doesn't happen very often).

Nagihiko sighed and rested his head and back against the trunk of the tree. Truthfully, he really didn't understand Rima-chan. He didn't do anything (not counting that he's deceiving Amu, and that he pulled her down into a hole…) to her, or, at least, not on purpose. A girl's mind certainly is complicated, especially if you're not a girl yourself.

And you'd think being a girl for most of his life, he'd actually understand. And no, he wasn't going to go all cliché and say, "It's because a girl must follow her heart!"

That, my friends, is what Nagihiko declares as an illogical response. Technically speaking, a girl's heart works in the same way as a boy, and a heart dictates no feelings whatsoever. The cerebrum of the brain usually decides on those.

Not to say it wasn't a pretty interesting response, metaphorically, but…Nagihiko shook his head. He was getting a bit off track.

Perhaps he should be glad that he didn't understand a girl's mind, he thought wryly. That means he didn't really become a girl when he was one. Even so, it was a _tad_ disturbing that his 'worst enemy' knew his wonderful secret.

Pink petals continued to fall around him, and he breathed in the scent. He was looking out of the corner of his eyes, and was pretty sure he saw a few fangirls in the bushes, and a few flashes went off.

He should probably leave, he mused. But then again, he was sure a few wouldn't hurt. And no, he wasn't a narcissist, no matter how many times Rima-chan says he is.

Now that he thinks about it, Rima-chan isn't all that bad. She _could_, emphasis on the _could_ here, be rather nice. Disobedient, stubborn, and cold, sure, but she cared.

Not necessarily about him, but still, she cared about Amu and Yaya (personally, he thinks she is rather biased on genders).

Nagihiko was beginning to feel bored. He was pretty sure lunch break was ending soon, and he was in no mood to go to class. Besides, he hadn't really eaten (he left his lunch in the classroom).

He saw a flash of gold and pink coming up the hill, and he glanced up, hoping either a.) it was the sun, which in actuality, wasn't smart to look up at, b.) it was a _very large_ cherry blossom, or c.) both.

Neither, to his disappointment. It was Amu and Rima, coming over to scold him. Er, actually, it was Amu-chan coming over to scold him like his grandmother would.

"Nagi, we were looking for you everywhere!" she scolded him, taking on the usual pose. Rima-chan just sniffed disdainfully and glanced in his direction. He smiled gently.

"Sorry. It's just nice here, I suppose," he responded, stretching as he got up. Rima rolled her eyes.

"It's not very nice to do that, Rima-chan," he told her. She scowled in return. Amu just sighed.

"You two bicker like old people," she told them. Both shrugged.

"And?" Nagihiko prodded her. Amu shook her head, a soft smile on her face.

"Nothing."

Rima and Amu walked ahead of him. Nagihiko hung back and just stared and frowned at the short figure in front of him. Now that Nagihiko thinks about it even more, it's just a Rima-chan in general.

"Amu-chan is like an open book," he muttered to himself. "Rima-chan is…" he trailed off, not knowing quite how to complete it.

"Maybe it depends on the girl…" he suggested to himself.

Soon, all three entered the building, and seeing as how they all had the next class together, they returned to their classroom. Rima-chan sat next to him, and he could tell from the angry glares coming from all around the classroom that several kids weren't happy with the seating arrangements.

The teacher(s) lectured all day. Nagihiko listened, to an extent, but he was starting to drown them out.

"Oh crap, I'm turning into Rima-chan!" he said in mock horror, earning a signature glare from the blonde chibi next to him. He smiled sweetly in return.

Nagihiko sighed and twirled his hair, and he was starting to get weird looks from Rima-chan next to him. Most likely due to the fact that he wasn't reading a book, and was instead staring at the ground in thought. He hadn't really noticed the staring yet.

It was really illogical, in every sense, that he could not understand the one girl who occupied his mind the most (he blames the constant glares, snide remarks, and the occasional kick). He sighed heavily, growing ever irritated.

Being logical wasn't helping his situation very much. Rima-chan was guarded, and seemed to never be weak. He thought it was an act, but a good one at that.

"-ujisaki-san, Fujisaki-san!" Nagihiko's head snapped up.

"Can you answer this question?" the teacher asked, a vein pulsing in his head irritably. Nagihiko nodded weakly.

"X=37.9," Nagihiko answered as he dropped the chalk back onto the holder. The teacher nodded.

"Something wrong, Fujisaki-san?" he asked. Nagihiko was a pretty decent student, and tended not to get sidetracked. Nagihiko just nodded again.

He paused, and then answered, "Headache." The teacher nodded.

Nagihiko was ticked though. He was pretty sure he was getting somewhere, until he had been interrupted. He frowned at the floor.

Maybe if he went back to that tree…It really was quite peaceful there…Besides that, this was his last class, and he was sure that nobody would be there.

The bell rang, and he quickly left the classroom and returned to the soft and comforting fragrance of the cherry blossom tree. He rested his back against the bark frowned.

"Screw logic, girls just don't make sense in general," he grumbled. A slow cherry blossom petal landed and floated onto the ground nearby. He picked it up and held it between his fingers.

The cherry blossom was delicate and sweet, small and pink. Smears of yellow signified that once upon a time, pollen had rested on it. Very fragile, and could be torn as easily as wet paper, and yet, this once carried so much life in it.

Girls were often described that way (not including pollen, obviously), delicate, kind, and petite, wearing frilly pink clothes. That description could shove it, seeing as how _nobody_ was really like that, including the girl he kept on coming back to.

He wondered why Rima-chan hated him so much (he was also wondering why the _heck_ he keeps coming back to that), and frowned. There were times where he didn't think she hated him at all, and then other times where she'd shoot him so many glares, he wondered how so much hate could be kept into a 3 foot by 1 foot body.

As commonly said in movies, a boy often says, "I really don't understand a girl's mind," and honestly, it does apply in real life.

"Which sucks," Nagihiko muttered to himself. Being illogical doesn't really _suit _Nagihiko. He was the rational one of the Guardians, the one who uses logic in most of his plans.

And when logic fails, what the _heck_ are you supposed to do?

By now, Nagihiko's head really was throbbing, which only annoyed him more. He was determined to find an answer to his stupid question. He rubbed his temples and twirled his hair.

"Being illogical…" he murmured thoughtfully. Glancing up at the sky, he saw puffy white clouds and pure blue skies, gentle pink petals of the cherry blossom tree floating in the wind.

He put his head between his knees and frowned into them. How could the world be so peaceful when he wasn't?

"Girls just have illogical minds, maybe…?" he said thoughtfully. Being a girl for half of his life really wasn't going to help him in this, was it?

It was true, though. Girls thought differently than guys, which explains the differences in opinion, most of the time, and girls were more emotional (not counting Souma-kun, he added with a snicker) and more perceptive with their 'sensitivity' side than boys.

Which doesn't explain Rima-chan at all, he thought unhappily. Seeing as how girls were more 'in touch with their sensitivity', then emotion is should be played more often. Rima-chan, however, doesn't fit that description. If anything, said girl was completely emotionless. The same stoic face every time, no matter what.

Her actions didn't particularly make all that much sense either. She'd call him 'Girly-Boy' (which makes him panic in front of Amu-chan), but then during an X-egg attack, they'd usually work together pretty well (for the most part).

Nagihiko was on the verge of whacking his head on the tree trunk repeatedly, he was getting that frustrated. A wind rustled the petals, and carried the sweet and kind scent through the place, making the grass wave and the trees sway. It was like a dance all on its own in the middle of nowhere.

He needed to solve this problem fast, or else he wouldn't be able to concentrate (which means a couple more hours of dance practice, and he shuddered at the thought), and it was a problem during class. He did notice the weird and stunned glares of everybody around him at the time.

It was the comments he didn't pay attention to. He started twisting his hair around his finger, winding and unwinding it repeatedly, a habit he does when he gets worried.

Or frustrated, which is what it was this time.

He was pretty sure he was forgetting something, so if somebody says that he is, he's going to say he was having girl problems.

"…" he sighed and smirked.

"Better not phrase it that way," he said with a humorless chuckle, since he already knew that if he said that, rumors would be all over the place by tomorrow.

It was pretty true though, he was having girl issues. It was more of a silent argument though, on how a girl's mind works.

Which, now that he thinks about it, was pretty creepy, and he blames the fact that he had to cross-dress and _be_ a girl for half of his life (Thanks Mom) that had brought him to think about this.

Logically speaking, if a girl hates somebody, she might as well be consistent. If she hates somebody, then she shouldn't help him in any way, any shape, any form.

Rima-chan does though. She shoots him glares, but she still saves his butt sometimes.

See?

Completely illogical. He crossed his arms and blew at a strand of hair. He pulled at a blade of grass and toyed with it, still thinking hard about it.

The cons of being illogical were that it just didn't make sense, it just didn't…fit right. He blinked. Was that the only reason he had?

The pros of being illogical were that she still saved him (which means he is still alive, thankfully), and she talks to him, and she, at the very least, interacts with him.

He smiled as he kept thinking. Being illogical means that he can still talk to her, still try to understand her. He can be near her (well, as close as he could be without her kicking him) and help her (and tease her, since he really couldn't deny that it was fun making fun of the tiny girl).

Perhaps…

Nagihiko had come to his conclusion, and no, it still wasn't that cliché, "Girls follow their heart~"

The conclusion he made was…certainly not what he was aiming for, but an answer nonetheless, an answer that he found to the best of his abilities.

Nagihiko got up from the ground and patted the tree, whispering a quick thanks to it. He stretched lazily and still frowned afterwards, pondering something.

"I really do think I am forgetting something," he muttered. All of his thinking really got him off track. Then he saw something coming around the hill.

A tiny bob of gold hair, bouncing up and down and coming steadily towards him, and he arched an eyebrow.

"Well speak of the devil," he said dryly as the tiny girl stopped right in front of him. She shot him a glare.

"Where were you?" she asked as she crossed her tiny arms huffily. "You missed the Guardian meeting."

He snapped his fingers and smiled in relief. "So that's what I was forgetting…"

She nodded. "It's over already though," she told him. Nagihiko glanced at her in surprise.

"And you came to find me?"

She stuck her tongue out at him, and turned pink. "You had a headache, and I didn't want to see Amu crying if you died after the wolves got you!"

"Besides, you were acting weird in class," she added, turning a shade darker.

"Wonderful description of my death, Rima-chan," he told her with a breezy grin. "I thought you hated me though."

She shrugged uncomfortably. "I do," she said turning away from him stubbornly. "Cross-dressing best friend stealer with annoying habits."

"Mhm," he said teasingly. He turned towards her and smiled.

"Don't worry, my headache is gone," he said with a pleasant smile. "I finally figured it out."

"Figured what out?" she asked curiously. They were walking down the hill towards the gate of the school grounds.

"Ah, it was nothing, just girl problems," he told her, and then froze. He was braindead from thinking too much, and had accidentally let slip…

"What?" the girl asked crossing her arms and looking at him pointedly.

"Nothing, nothing," he said breezily. "I'll walk you home, if you'd like, as a returned favor of you coming to find me, Ri-ma-chan~"

The headphones around his neck popped and disappeared, and Rima-chan rolled her eyes and pointed at the floating and snickering chara above the two, although he didn't let slip the fact that she had turned red at the end.

"You are a shameless flirt, and you," she said pointing at Nagihiko, "are a shameless flirt for that being your would-be-self."

He glared at Rhythm pointedly, and Rhythm smirked as he floated through the air on his back.

"So, are you going to tell me what you were thinking about?" she asked him impatiently.

He shrugged and whistled a silent tune. A lone cherry blossom fluttered in their path, carrying a weak but still ever sweet fragrance to him, reminding him of his scattered thoughts throughout the day. His conclusion referred to this girl in question, so why not tell her? He smiled.

"Girls are illogical, but maybe…Just this once, illogical is the best thing they can be."

_~Illogical Mind~_

* * *

_My (failed) attempt at writing something in Nagihiko's point of view. I know it's kind of...off. XD This idea kept on bugging me, and I really just had to write it. _

_By the way, I am a girl, so I am not trying to be mean or anything in writing this, ha ha! It was just something I thought would be fun. :D (Which it was!)_

_This one is different from my usual stories, so whoot(?)! Ha, anyways, I really need to stop with these one-shots. I've written more Shugo Chara! stories than any other in one month alone. :3_

_By the way, if you see a mistake, could you point it out for me? _

_Hopefully, you'll read and review this completely illogical story. Hope you liked it~ _

_:3_

_~.skies~_

_P.S.- This is a minor editing thing to fix some of my grammar problems, ha ha! XD Anyways, for the 'want' problem, I added that in (thanks Riri-chi and Yannami) and then I tried to fix my messed up verbs (to the best of my abilities, ha ha!), so thanks Talia Windwalker! Thanks for all who read and reviewed~ _


End file.
